Jung'S Special Diaries
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: Suara yang rebut itu keluar dari suara ibu yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan memenuhi rumah ini. Awal penderitaan ini sudah pergi dan sekarang cahaya matahari memebuat semua bersinar. Dan untuk bayi kami juga. / YunJae/ family, romace/ twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**Jung'S Special Diaries**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : romance, drama, and family

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Part : 1/2

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff buatan aku yang terinspirasi dari kisah baek seungjo Special diaries yang aku remak jd YUNJAE ada sedikit yang aku tambahin . Hehehehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :**Suara yang rebut itu keluar dari suara ibu yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan memenuhi rumah ini. Awal penderitaan ini sudah pergi dan sekarang cahaya matahari memebuat semua bersinar. Dan untuk bayi kami juga.

Happy Reading ^^

Yunho Pov ON

Kkong dang kkong dang

Aku dapat mendengar langkah joongieku menaiki tangga. Suara jaejoongie ku yang kembali kepelukanku, membuatku perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Hari ini tepat 2 tahun pernikahan ku dengan istriku, kim aah~ Jung jaejoong.

"aku pulang" jaejoong mengatakannya dengan suara lesu. Dengan tugas akhir jaejoong untuk testnya itu, dia membutuhkan banyak energy bahkan dia harus melindungi dirinya dari hal yang dapat membuatnya sakit. Impian nya untuk menjadi seorang perawat membuatnya benar-benar kelelahan dalam belajar. Ku pikir tujuannya mengambil jurusan perawat hanya main-main agar dia punya alasan untuk selalu bersamaku, tapi ternyata dirinya benar-benar serius. Dia benar –benar gajah cantikku ….. Whoo~ dia datang menghampiriku dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya dalam dekapanku. Dari balik punggungnya aku mendengar gumaman jaejoong dan itu membuatku menjadi lebih baik. Perlahan-lahan aku mengelus punggungnya dan memberikan ciuman di puncak kepalanya. Dia pun balik memberikan ciuman hangat pada daun telingaku. Skinship itu hanya datang sesaat, seperti salju yang datang di musim semi lalu meleleh. Maklum saja, aku termasul orang yang tidak terlalu peka dengan hal-hal yang berbau romantis.

"apa tes itu begitu sulit"

"ya" jawabnya singkat sambuh menghembuskan nafasnya, ini pasti sulit karena dia tidak mengatakan 'tidak'. Aku memaklumi kemampuan istriku tercinta ini, bukan maksud untuk merendahkannya tetapi memang kemampuan berfikirnya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah adalah dibawah rata-rata.

"cuci muka dan segeralah beristirahat"

"tidak. Aku harus belajar sedikit lagi. Besok adalah tes yang terakhir" alisku mengkerut mendengar bantahannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah bersiap dengan buku-buku di meja belajar yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah kamar kami.

"apa kau memerlukan bantuan" tawarku dengan nada lembut

"tidak. Aku akan melakukan denganya caraku sendiri" aku terdiam sejenak mendengar jawabannya.

" ada apa dengamu ? kau tidak memerlukan bantuanku?"

" ini pasti sulit untukmu juga kan? Aku dengar kau akan tes system saraf besok"

Aku merasa tersentuh mendengarnya. Hari ini aku melihat dia berfikir secara mendalam dan mencoba berdiri di jalannya. Untuk orang jenius sepertiku kesulitan dalam belajar dunia kedokteran adalan menyita tenagaku. Bahan untuk belajar kedokteran sangat besar sehingga tidak ada yang belajar sendiri. Entah itu belajar kelompok atau berbagi informasi dengan teman atau dari catatan senior. Terlalu banyak yang harus dihafalkan. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas nama cinta untuk mengenali dan memikirkan ini. Terima kasih ku untuk istriku tercinta yang selalu dapat mengerti diriku lebih dari apapun.

" joongie, lanjutkan belajarmu setelah kau makan snack ini. Oh tuhan! Bagaimana bisa test itu begitu sulit? Kau cukup memiliki anak dan hidup dengan tenang dan manis sebagai gantinya" ucap eommaku.

Begitu aku tertidur eomma datang diam-diam. Hari ini eomma sangat sibuk menyiapkan snack untuk jaejoong. Semakin lama joongie-ku akan terlihat seperti babi. Lihat saja badannya yang mulai terlihat berisi.

" Ya, terima kasih. eomma tak perlu melakukan ini, eomma bahkan tidak tidur untuk menunggu ku tidur dan selalu membuatkan ku makanan untuk teman belajar. Jika aku lapar maka aku akan mengambilnya sendiri"

" Tidak… tidak.. Inilah bagaimana aku hidup sekarang. Aku selama ini hidup tanpa bersenang-senang setelah aku membesarkan dua adik kakak yang begitu kaku seperti mayat. Tapi mulai sekarang tidak lagi, karena aku sudah mempunyai menantu semanis mu joongie " ucap eomma penuh antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Tentu saja itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti akan eommaku katakana.

Ok! Tiba-tiba saja jaejoong muntah. Ada apa ini? Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan langsung berlari ke wastafel kamar mandi yang kemudian di susul eommaku.

" apa ada yang salah dengan rasanya? Apa tidak enak? Aku hanya membuat snack kue favouritmu joongie chagi" Tanya eomma penasaran sambil memijit tengkuk my boojae kemudian kembali kekamar sambil memapah tubuh jaejoong.

"tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan. Ini pasti karena aku sedikit kelelahan akibat belajar, eomma kan tahu kekampuan otakku hehe" ucap jaejoong menjelaskan agar eomma berhenti khawatir.

"kau….. apa kau memiliki berita bagus…?" Tanya eomma penasaran sambil melirik kearah perut jaejoong.

eomma pasti berfikir jaejoong hamil, aku sebaiknya menghentikan pembicaraan ini agar eomma tidak berfikir macam-macam.

"eomma, kumohon berhenti berbicara dan turunlah kebawah untuk tidur. Aku harus pergi besok pagi. Kau tak perlu menceritakan kisahmu tentang hubungan ibu mertua dan anak menantu. Semua sudah mengetahui hal itu" tegur ku sambil berpura-pura terbangun meski sebenarnya aku belom tidur.

"omo! Apa kau terbangun karena aku? Mianhae! Joongie jika kau merasa tidak enak badan maka sebaiknya kau cepat minum obat dan segeralah istirahat . ok! "

eomma mengatakanya dengan suara yang lembut dan nyaris hilang. Lalu kemudian eomma pun pergi kebawah.

~In The Morning~

Setelah mendengar suara alarm, jaejoong tidak juga bangun. Meski itu adalah kebiasaanya 2 tahun lalu, tapi sebenarnya sekarang biasanya dia terbangun jika alarm berbunyi. Tapi kini? Ada apa dengannya?

"bukankah ini waktunya kau pergi kekampus? Kau harus bangun" ucapku sambil menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh jaejoong agar dia segera bangun karena dia ada test pagi ini.

"baiklah" jaejoong mengatakannya namun saat dia mengatakan itu suaranya terdengar tidak ada kekuatan sama sekali.

Saat aku meletakkan tanganku di keningnya, dia sedang demam, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Saat memeriksanya, aku melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan wajahnya tidak terlihat segar hari ini. Dia pasti sedang sakit

" kau sepertinya sedang demam, jadi pergilah kerumah sakit nanti" nasehatku. Meski sebenarnya aku orang yang dingin dan tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang romantis sebagai seorang suami, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir jika melihatnya sakit seperti sekarang ini.

" baiklah. Setelah dari kampus aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit dan pulang" jawabnya kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi test.

Yunho POV End

Jaejoong POV On

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hamil. Aku tidak dapat menjadi perawat dan tidak dapat menyelesaikan apapun. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

Pertama kali menjadi seorang ibu. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Yunho juga sedang sibuk belajar dan jika tiba-tiba dia tahu menganai akan memiliki anak maka itu akan menjadi sulit untuknya kan? Dan jika jung eomma mengetahui hal ini maka dia akan memintaku untuk menyerah menjadi perawat. Apakah aku harus menyerah dengan cita-cita ku ini? Apa yang harus ku lalukan?

Aku merasa hatiku terbebani saat aku berfikir bahwa aku tidak bisa meneruskan mimpiku untuk menjadi perawat demi memiliki bayi. Begitu aku pulang, jung eomma langsung menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepadaku. Aku rasa dia mulai mengantisipasi sesuatu. Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku sedang sakit perut dan aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar. 'yunho, cepatlah pulang, apa yang harus kulakukan?' gumamku dengan lirih.

Walau aku dengan sabar menunggu yunho pulang, dia tetap pulang terlambat seperti hari ini. Mahasiswa yang lain dari kelompok belajarnya tinggal bersama namun karena yunho sudah menikah maka dia pulang kerumah walau sudah sangat larut. Apakah dia akan senang jika tiba-tiba kami memiliki anak di tengah-tengah kesibukkan kami? Saat sedang menunggu yunho, sejumlah pemikiran datang menghantui pikiranku. 'aku harus menunggu dan mengatakan kepadanya mengenai ini saat test kami sudah berakhir. Jika aku mengatakannya sekarang maka dia akan sulit konsentrasi dalam belajar. Baby, maafkan aku! Aku bukannya tidak senang mendapakanmu, tapi eommamu dan appamu sedang sedikit sibuk dengan test kami. Maaf my baby…'

" Apa yang mereka katakana saat dirumah sakit? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya yunho khawatir. Baru kali ini aku melihat kecemasan di wajah yunho.

aku menegang dan cemas melihat yunho. Dengan sedikit helaan nafas aku pun menjawab "ya"

" Minggu depan saatnya test, apa kau yakin?"

" ya. Aku harus lulus! Untukku,untukmu dan untuk ba..Hmpm!"

Saat aku sedang berbicara namun tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berhenti bicara. Tidak, tidak boleh. Yunho tidak boleh tahu dulu akan hal ini. Aku tidak mau yunho terganggu dengan testnya hanya karena aku dan baby ini.

" apa?" Tanya yunho sambil sedikit menautkan alisnya.

" ah tidak apa-apa" kulihat wajah wajah khawatir yunho menghilang begitu mendengar jawabanku. Dia datang menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku. Dekapannya begitu hangat. Benar-benar hangat dan menenangkan.

" kau sudah bekerja keras jaejoongku! Tunggulah beban berat ini untuk beberapa hari lagi."

Jaejoong pov end

T.B.C

/

Kyaaaa mian klo banyak typo… ini sebenarnya catatan sekuel dr drama playful kiss yang judul nyy 'baek seungjo special diaries' aku mengkutipnya tp ada beberapa kata yang aku tambahain .. buat yang pernah baca pasti tau….

Trima kasih yang udah membaca dan perhatian kalian.. sebenernya aku belom sembuh benar, jadi mian klo lama post nyy soalnya butuh waktu untuk mengetik..

Aku suka panggilan semua, tp aku akan lebih suka lagi kalo hanya di panggil Nyanil ajja biar lebih akrab gitu :p… hehehehe

Gomawo…


	2. Chapter 2 end

**Jung'S Special Diaries**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : romance, drama, and family

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Part : 2/2 end

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff buatan aku yang terinspirasi dari kisah baek seungjo Special diaries yang aku remak jd YUNJAE ada sedikit yang aku tambahin . Hehehehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :**Suara yang rebut itu keluar dari suara eomma yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan memenuhi rumah ini. Awal penderitaan ini sudah pergi dan sekarang cahaya matahari memebuat semua bersinar. Dan untuk bayi kami juga.

Happy Reading ^^

Part sebelumnya :

" apa?" Tanya yunho sambil sedikit menautkan alisnya.

" ah tidak apa-apa" kulihat wajah wajah khawatir yunho menghilang begitu mendengar jawabanku. Dia datang menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku. Dekapannya begitu hangat. Benar-benar hangat dan menenangkan.

" kau sudah bekerja keras jaejoongku! Tunggulah beban berat ini untuk beberapa hari lagi."

Jaejoong pov end

Last Chap:

Yunho POV On

Melihat jaejoong yang diam, aku pun menariknya kepelukkanku dan mengelus rambutnya. Nafas jaejoong yang begitu lembut terasa di dadaku. Aku merasa sangat damai jaejoong di pelukkanku. Seperti cahaya kembang api, perlahan-lahan di keningnya, lalu di daun telinganya hingga berakhir di bibir cherynya aku mulai menciumnya. Perlahan-lahan ini semakin menghangat dan bergairah. Dia mengikutin permainan lidahku di dalam mulutnya dengan sedikit membuka mulut agar lidahku dapat bergeriliya di dalamnya dan jaejoong pun semakin merapat kepelukkanku. Nafas itu semakin cepat dan dalam. Saat aku ingin merapat padanya, dia tiba-tiba saja mendorongku menjauh.

" Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya ku heran melihat tingkahnya. Biasanya dia yang selalu memulai duluan merayuku agar aku menyentuhnya, tapi kini saat aku yang sedang memulai dia malah mendorongku menjauh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gajah imutku ini?

" ini karena aku sedikit lelah. Maaf, mungkin karena test itu maka aku sedikit tidak nyaman." Jawabnya dengan wajah memelas.

Aku merasa khawatir dan sakit saat melihat jaejoong benar-benar lelah. Dapatku rasakan hembusan nafasnya yang begitu berat.

" kalau begitu, biarkan aku memelukmu dan tidur"

Kenapa dia seperti ini. Apakah ini benar-benar karena test? Ini terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang dia khawatirkan dan sembunyikan. Dia tampak begitu tertekan karena test ini. Aku harus bisa menghiburnya bagaimanapun caranya.

Yunho Pov Off

Jaejoong Pov On

Walau pun aku berada dipelukan yunho dan berciuman dengannya tapi tetap tidak dapat berhenti mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa yang harus aku akukan? Apakah seseorang sepertiku dapat menjadi ibu yang baik? Aku tidak pandai, orang yang ceroboh dan selalu mendapatkan kesialan. Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bersama anakku? Seperti yang terjadi dengan eommaku saat melahirkanku, eomma pergi setelah aku lahir hingga aku harus hidup tanpa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini tapi hal ini terus muncul dan membuatku merasa khawatir. Yunho~ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin menjadi seperti seorang ibu setelah menyelesaikan mimpiku dan menjadi orang yang baik dan beguna untuk semua orang. Karena sudah menjadi sepeti ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jung jaejoong! Berhentilah panik dan mulailah rajin belajar!

Jaejoong Pov Off

Yunho Pov On

Aku pikir dia sudah tidur, tapi jaejoong diam-diam melepaskan pelukkanku dan duduk di depan meja. Dia terlihat begitu sedih. Gajah kecil itu terlihat sangat rajin demi menggapai mimpinya. Aku bangga padamu joongie, tapi melihatmu seperti ini, ini membuat hatiku seperti tertancap pisau. Aku melihatnya dari belakang saat dia sedang belajar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Semangat gajahku joongie! Perlahan-lahan dia terjatuh di meja dan tidak terbangun lagi.

'dia pasti tertidur meskipun dia tak bisa terjaga terus semalaman' gumamku dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikannya yang tengah tertidur sambil terduduk di meja belajarnya.

Angin berhembus.. aku berfikir dia tidak akan terbangun jadi aku pelan-pelan mengangkatnya dan memindahkannya ke atas kasur. Setelah itu aku memilihkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk ujian dan menjelaskan masalah dari pertanyaan yang dia jawab salah dan memeriksa masalah apa saja yang perlu dia ketahui. Ini adalah hadiah kecilku untuk kerja kerasmu. Semoga sukses di test terakhirmu sebagai calon perawat minggu depan. ^^

Yunho Pov Off

~next week~

Jaejoong Pov On

Akhirnya hari ini adalah test….. mulai sekarang, bayi ini dan aku dapat mengatasi masalah ini. Karena kami sama-sama belajar, bayi ini pasti merasa menderita saat aku menarik perutku, itu terkadang terasa sakit. Maafkan aku, aku hanya terkejut baby, maaf baby. Namun saat aku membelai perutku maka semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau pasti akan sangat tulus dan seperti aku, kau akan sangat dingin jika kau seperti yunho. Tunggu… bagaimana jika kau sepertiku yang tidak pintar? Tidak baby kumohon kau harus memiliki otak sejenius yunho dan keperibadian sepertiku. Kumohon.. aku sungguh-sungguh memohon padamu baby.

Ketika aku berangkat test, seluruh keluarga mengantarku sampai halaman rumah, sedangkan yunho tengah menungguku di dalam mobil.

"meski aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi lakukan yang terbaik untuk test" kata adik ipar changmin menyemangatiku. Aku tahu dia benar-benar tulus mendoakanku lulus meski ucapannya sedikit kasar memang

"joongie! Minumlah beberapa obat untuk menenangkan hatimu, dan omo! wajahmu sangat pucat" ucap jung eomma yang selalu khawatir. Aku bangga memiliki seorang mertua yang sangat menyayangiku bahkan lebih menyayangiku dibandingkan yunho yang notabene nya anak kandungnya sendiri.

"makanlah bekal siang ini" ucap ayahku. Dan ayah mertua hanya menepuk punggungku memberi semangat.

Semua orang memberi semangat dan datang ke tempat test. Tapi mengapa aku merasa pusing dan rasanya semua berputar? Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Biarkan aku mendapat kekuatan. Baby! Semoga kekuatan itu diberikan kepada kita. Semangat untukmu juga yunho! Berikan kami kekuatan.

Jaejoong Pov Off

Yunho Pov On

Aku sedang menunggunya di depan tempat test, sebaiknya aku membawanya pergi untuk makan sesuatu yang sehat. Untung saja udara tidak sedang dingin. Kau pasti melihatku dari jauh karena kau terus tersenyum dan berlari ke arahku.

'apa kau merasa begitu baik?' gumamku dalam hati.

Aku merasa hatiku berdebar-debar dan merasa gembira. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja jaejoong pingsan di hadapanku dan secara tiba-tiba hatiku bagai terjun kedalam lubang yang begitu besar. Untung saja aku segera meraih tubuhnya sebelum menimpa lantai koridor kampus yang dingin. Aku segera meminta pertolongan dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari kampus tempat test kami.

" karena stress yang diterima oleh ibu maka bayi yang ada didalam rahimnya juga merasa stress. Jadi sebaiknya anda sebagai suami tolong menjaga istrinya agar tidak mendapatkan stress dan tertekan. "

"ibu?" aku merasa seorang memukul bagian belakang kepalaku dengan palu begitu mendengar penuturan hasil pemeriksaan. Aku langsung menolehkan kepala ku melihat jaejoong " apa kau sudah tahu?" tanyaku pada jaejoong.

"yeah"

" bodoh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" sergah ku dengan sedikit bentakkan. Dapat ku lihat wajah jaejoong yang dikit terkejut mendengar perkataanku barusan.

" karena kau akan kaget dan sedang sibuk belajar untuk test. Aku juga tidak menyiapkan apapun karena semuanya terasa mendadak " Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu terdengar ragu-ragu,

" lalu apa kau berniat menggungurkannya?" tanyaku sambil mendelik melihat jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat kaget dengan suaraku yang marah dan matanya terlihat membesar lalu dia mengangguk dan mengatakan hal ini sambil menangis

" aku pikir ini akan membingungkanmu jika aku mengatakannya saat kau sedang sibuk belajar, setelah kita menyelesaikan test ini…"

" kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau membuat semua penderitaan ini dan aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau tertawa seperti orang bodoh sedang di hatimu tengah menderita karena menyembunyikan ini. Kenapa kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat?" ucapku memotong penjelasannya.

Melihat tangisan yang jatuh dari mata jaejoong, aku berhenti mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Mengatakan kata-kata ini aku pikir bayi ini akan mendengarnya dan mengabaikan mata jaejoong. Jung Yunho, kau memiliki jalan yang panjang untuk pergi. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya, menangis dan dengan wajah ketakutan itu suaranya begetar.

" Tidak itu.. itu… bukan itu. Jika eomma mengetahui ini… berhenti belajar… Biarkan itu pergi… dia pasti mengatakan seperti itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang perawat dan istri yang baik untukmu.."

Jaejoong yang setengah menangis ini dan baby ini membuat hatiku luluh. Jika saja dia bertemu dengan lelaki normal maka baby ini tidak akan menderita seperti ini…. Jika aku lebih menjaganya… seseorang yang akan menjadi dokter bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa istrinya sedang hamil dan dia menderita seperti ini… sesaat aku merasa tanggung jawab ini mencekikku. Dengan diriku ini bagaimana aku mengatasi rasa ketakutan ini dan membuat baby ini nyaman? Kata maaf tidak keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasa begitu rendah dan buruk, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluk jaejoong.

Dan pada saat aku menelan semua kesedihan ini semua keluar begitu saja, tangisan yang sedih untuk sesaat. Berapa lama tubuh mungil ini dalam penderitaan? Seperti suami yang bodoh, tangisan itu membuat tulang ini sakit. Tangisan dari lelaki yang istrinya menangung semua penderitaan ini.

" sebenarnya aku takut, aku takut bahwa aku tak bisa menjaga anakku seperti eommaku lalukan"

Aku mengerti. Kau merasa terluka dari sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak pernah pikirkan.

" itu baik-baik saja. Kau memiliki aku. Aku akan menjagamu. Tidak peduli apapun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. Jadi jangan khawatir. Mengerti!"

Sebuah janji dan ciuman. Airmata di pipinya dan airmata di bulu matanya itu. Air mata penderitaan di keningnya yang memerah juga… mulai sekarang jangan menangis sendiri. Dengan menghilangnya air mata ini maka aku akan menghilangkan semua kesedihanmu. Kesendirian yang ada di air matamu itu aku minta kau menghapusnya. Perlahan-lahan air mata jaejoong pun mulai mereda.

" apa kita tetap memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua kita?" dengan wajah penuh air mata dia bertanya.

" tidak, dengan sikap eommaku yang agresif itu kita tidak tahu apa reaksinya jadi kita harus menunggu hingga hasil test ini keluar. Setelah kita lulus maka dia tidak akan memintamu untuk keluar dan berhenti kuliah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar jika seseorang sedang hamil maka akan menginginkan sesuatu. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

" apa kau benar-benar akan membawakan apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"tentu"

" sejauh ini belum ada yang aku inginkan"

Menanyakannya seolah-olah jika dia tidak percaya dan dengan mata doe eyes yang berbinar. Apakah aku benar-benar seperti itu? Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Sejujurnya walaupun aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu tetapi terkadang aku mengabaikan hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan untukku. Maafkan aku lagi. Kenapa cinta berarti mengatalan maaf? Kapan akan ada hari dimana cinta lebih efisien dengan mengatakan maaf?

" aku ingin makan strawberi. Apakah ada strawberi di bulan november?"

"pasti ada dirumah strawberi. Aku akan membelinya"

Untuk waktu merawatnya aku ingin mencobanya dan menyeimbangi apa yang telah dia berikan. Jadi aku pun berlari di tengah angin November mencari yang aegya dan istriku inginkan di masa ngidamnya.

" eomma, lihat hyung! Kenapa dia menyembunyikan strawberi yang dia bawa dan berlari begitu cepat? Betapa memalukannya ini. Dia berlari begitu cepat apa karena dia berfikir bahwa akan ada yang mencuri strawberi itu?"

"apa? Strawberi?"

Dari belakang aku mendengar ekspresi changmin yang ragu dan suara ibu yang tiba-tiba penasaran. Aku harus menyembunyikan ini dan cepat kedalam kamar.

" ini, aku membeli strawberi"

" ini memakan waktu yang lama dari yang aku pikirkan. Apa tidak ada yang menjualnya di sekitar sini?"

" yeah. Tidak ada tetangga yang memilikinya jadi aku pergi ke supermarket besar. Aku pikir aku tertangkap basah oleh changmin jadi cepatlah habiskan"

" benarkah? Kalau begitu kita berdua harus menghabiskannya"

" jangan membagi itu! Kau harus memakannya sendirian! Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau makan?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa hatiku terpenuhi oleh tatapan mata jaejoong yang seperti cahaya bulan. Dengan cahaya bulan itu, hatiku dapat menghangatkan tubuhku.

" yunho! Jaejoongie!" panggil eomma yang langsung menerobos masuk kekamar kami dengan wajah berbinar.

eomma begitu cepat dan suaranya seperti menghentak kebelakang kepalaku

" kalian berdua memiliki sesuatu yang di sembunyikan benar bukan? Jawab dengan jujur. Apa jaejoongie hamil?" Rasa penasaran eomma itu sunggug gila. Sepertinya aku memang tidak dapat menyembunyikan baby ini dari eomma ku yang seperti para normal.

" ya"

" benar? Tebakan ku akurat! HAHAHAHAH kenapa kalian menyembunyikan berita gembira ini? Aku merasa sedih" ucap eomma dengan wajah dibuat sendu.

" sejujurnya … aku pikir kau akan memintaku untuk berhenti belajar"

Ibu terlihat menyesal dan dia meminta maaf kepada jaejoong dan jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" hey, kenapa aku akan memintamu berhenti belajar? Kau sudah bekerja keras. Saat kau sedang dalam masa ngidam maka itu akan ada istirahat jadi tidak apa-apa. Dan jika di hitung maka bayi ini akan lahir pada bulan agustus. Itu akan ada waktu liburan lagi jadi ini sangat sempurna. Yunho, kau benar-benar jenius bahkan sudah membuatnya dalam waktu yang sangat tepat."

Di daftar eomma yang eomma buat ini tampak begitu sempurna. Dia selalu sibuk. Tapi dia begitu cepat jadi aku rasa ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

" jangan khawatir dan cukup lahirkan bayi yang sehat. Aku akan mengatur semuanya."

" Jangan memakaikan pakaian bayi perempuan lagi!" tegur ku yang langsung menatap tajam eomma, aku tidak mau pengalaman masa kecil ku terulang untuk kedua kalinya ke anakku juga. Di mana eomma yang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan memaksa aku yang saat itu masih kecil memakai pakaian anak perempuan hingga aku sekolah dasar.

" Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Jaejoongie akan melahirkan bayi yang cantik kan? Ya kan joongie? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat telepon ayahmu. Changminie! Kau juga harus memikirkan nama bayi ! ah kita harus mengambil photo perayaan!" Suara yang ribut itu keluar dari suara eomma yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan memenuhi rumah ini. Awal penderitaan ini sudah pergi dan sekarang cahaya matahari membuat semua bersinar. Dan untuk bayi kami juga.

End

Kyaaaa akhirnya selesai juga hhehhehe

Mianhae aku tidak bs balas satu persatu review kalian karena keterbatasan tanganku untuk bergerak… buat ngetik ajja perlu extra hati-hati….

Ini bukan playfull kiss special eps youtube, tp lebih tepatnya special diary baek seungjo yang Cuma di buat dalam bentuk tulisan. Hehehehe

Sekali lagi gomawo ^^


End file.
